Total Drama Transformers
by DaleJr.88
Summary: The Total Drama Teens are shipped form Canada to the United States where they will become Transformers. What lies ahead of them? Find out in Total Drama Transformers! Do leave your opions on the story in your reviews.


**Author's Note: **

**I got this idea a while back form inside my brain. I got this idea that what would happen if there was a crossover between Total Drama and Transformers and to where to teens became the Transformers. The partner of this story will be The Prime Writer. Even though this story is in the wrong catergory This is the onlyway that I can get reviews. I promise that when this story is over I will put this crossover in it's proper place. And trust me, I do not want to beg you to leave. Anyway, enjoy Total Drama Transformers.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Total Drama Sieries, nor Transformers Prime, Transformers Aminated, nor any of the Transformer live-action films.**

In the beginning there was Unicron and Primus. They were two brothers: One for Creation and Peace, the other one for Chaos and Destruction. The two brothers fought back and forth more times than what could be counted for. Primus was finally able to defeat Unicron by creating the 13 Primes, who were able to put Unicron's body into stasis and send it off into space. Overtime, Unicron's body drifted through space until it combined with space debris to form the planet Earth.

During that time, Primus became the core of the planet Cybertron. Cybertron then became the home of autonomous robotic life-forms known as Cybertronians. They lived a good, peaceful life until a civil war broke out on their planet. The war finally consumed Cybertron, and planet could no longer support life. Therefore, life on Cybertron came to an end. However, before life on Cybertron came to an end, Primus predicted that a new hero on a different planet would one day rise up. A wise Prime named Alpha Trion also predicted that a hero would rise on a world born from chaos.

Before Cybertron become a lifeless husk, Alpha Trion sent some relics from the Hall of Icon off into space. The relics include: The Forge of Souls Prime, The Phase Shifter, The Imobolizer, The Resonance Blaster, A Force Field Generator, an Energon Harvester, and The Polarity Gauntlet. Over many light years these relics arrived on Earth, with the Energon Harvester landing during the time of Classical Greece.

* * *

Chris just got done tricking the contestants from the past four seasons into signing new contracts. Chris told the teens that the contracts were going to allow them to go home. Instead, the contracts actually sold the contestants to the Canadian Government. When the teens arrived at a place Chris said they would be sent home from, they were knocked out with an anesthetic gas. The contestants were then placed inside container pods, and then were shipped to the capital of Canada.

What neither Chris nor the Contestants ever knew was that the Canadian Government was making a deal with the United States Government. The U.S Government began work on a Top Secret project that not even most government officials knew about. They only catch was that the United States needed test subjects, which Canada provided in the form of the Total Drama teens. The former contestants were loaded, while still inside their pods, into a huge van along with 14 other common teenagers, who were also placed into separate pods. The trip took a while, but eventually the van arrived at Washington D.C., and was taken to a secret Government Organization known as Sector 7.

Once inside the main building, Sector 7 took the teens and placed them inside a giant storage utility room, where the project would begin. The project involved a construction prototype copy of alien species known as a Cybertronian. The Cybertronian crashed landed in the Arctic several thousand years ago, and was secretly transported to Sector 7 during the 1970's. During the last 30 years, they discovered that the alien's body had skin like tank armor and could shift into an alternate vehicle mode for fast movement. When this discovery came to light, the United Sates Government began building a prototype battle-armor the same size as the Cybertronian, similar to but different from the original. But they needed a test subject, so they chose Total Drama Teen Scott.

They took Scott out of his pod and placed him inside the prototype for the first experiment. But something went wrong, and Scott began acting wild and unstable, so they were forced to shut the prototype off-line until the issue could be solved. Soon they discovered that Scott's blood was replaced with a substance they called energon, the fuel and life-blood of all Cybertronians. They also discovered that his body entered a sort of hibernation mode, and some major physical changes had happened. Scott's face remained the same, but his hair had been replaced by a metal plate.

The United States Government then had to make a choice to where to put Scott's new body at, and for a while, they could not agree on a perfect place to place Scott's new body. They finally agreed on Earth's Moon to be the perfect place. In 1961, the U.S. Government discovered that a Cybertronian ship, which they name The Ark, had crashed landed on the Moon sometime in the distant past. The United States vowed on how it would be the first country to get to the Moon to investigate the crash, which they detected on Earth. They also vowed to beat the Soviet Union (now Russia and 14 other different countries) to the wreck first to learn its secrets. In 1969, the U.S. managed to send the Man to Moon to investigate the Ark crash landing. They reported that the ship had extensive damage, that the ships was too large for them to check with what little time they had, and that everything was dead on the ship. The mission was a success, and many more Apollo missions happened up until 1972.

Now, in 2013 the United States sent a massive space probe to the moon. The probe was able to place Scott's body inside the Ark, and return to Earth, without the public ever knowing what had happened. The United States Government then did a little more research, and was ready to try again. This time, they took the pods that had Cody, Eva, Noah, Leshawna, and Sam and they re-tried the project. It took them 6 mouths, but they eventually succeeded. During that time, the other teens remained asleep in their pods. But after 6 mouths, they were finally waking up. And the first one to re-awaken was Gwen.

**Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Total Drama Transformers. Like I said at the start of the story me and The Prime Writer will be the main writers of this story. If you any ideas, PM me or The Prime Writer and we will see if your ideas will get accepted. Until the next chapter, leave your reviews and spread the word about this story.**


End file.
